


So oblivious!

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Gaara is a little ooc, M/M, Sakura and Ino being the two getting everyone together is so adorable, also very very very slightly implief SakuIno if you squint real hard and read in between the lines, and Gaara isn't Kazekage yet, au where Gaara and Lee never met, but forgive me, flower shop, i just want to write wholesome gaalee, impled KanKiba, implied Temten, it's just fluff, oh my god Lee isn't wearing his jumpsuit what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lee seriously needs some new flowers for his garden, so of course he goes to Yamanaka Flowers.He finds the absolute perfect gladioli, and something a little extra too.





	So oblivious!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I just wanted an excuse to research more flower language!
> 
> I wrote this quite a while ago on Wattpad, so it's pretty old and not as good as some of my newer one shots.

"Good morning, Ino!"  
"Ah, Lee! Good morning!"

The slim blonde waved cheerfully towards the boy wandering into her small gardening store. The bell chimed as he pushed the door open and took a few steps in. As it was a usual Friday morning, he was wearing a more relaxed outfit than his usual tight green jumpsuit and vibrant orange legwarmers and was instead wearing a green hoodie, white t-shirt, and black shorts with a simple pair of trainers. However, his expression and attitude stayed the same as ever. Eyes wide and full of excitement and a fire only he could have, a grin spreading from ear to ear (a few could hardly believe someone's smile could spread so wide), he was just as eccentric and bubbly as he was when he was first being trained by Might Guy.

Behind the counter were two girls- the tall and fiesty blonde Ino, and the beautiful yet oddly intimidating pink haired Sakura- with the shorter of the two sitting down on the countertop swinging her legs back and forth. They both greeted Lee with a warm and welcoming smile.

"Hey, Lee!"  
"Hello, Sakura! I hope you two are doing well,"  
"We're doing great, thank you. How about you? What are you doing here in a gardening store so early in the morning?"

Lee wandered further into the cosy store, completely surrounded by the various shades of green and the spectacular rainbow of colourful flowers and petals. For a moment he seemed distracted by a pot of growing lilacs, clusters of purple flowers surrounded by elliptical shaped leaves. They stood out amongst the marigolds and yellow roses beside them for sure, the violet colour appearing far more to his liking. Turning back to the two girls, he replied,

"Oh, not really any reason in particular. I was just going to possibly look for a new type of flower to plant in my garden. Would you perhaps have any recommendations?"

Ino and Sakura paused for a couple of moments before the blonde girl suddenly got the perfect idea and ran off to the back room to look for something. A minute or so later she returned with a large pot of 10 flowers. The stems were long and tall, and the flower petals were a spectacular crimson, similar in shape to an angel's trumpet flower.

"I think these are absolutely perfect for you, Lee! They're called gladiolus, or some call them sword lilies; they represent strength and moral integrity! Of course, they also stand for specific meanings in love too, though I'm sure that's nothing you're interested in."

The flowers seemed absolutely perfect! They were just what the dark haired boy was looking for to put a bit of colour back into his garden after his last batch of plants died. Unfortunately he hadn't managed to keep on top of caring for the sunflowers that his teacher had given to him as a gift, but he was adamant that he'd be keeping these ones alive.

"Thank you! These are absolutely perfect, Ino! I could not have chosen anything better myself!"

With a bright grin, he took the potted plant from Ino.

"So, how much will that cost? Oh, and do you by an chance have any seeds I could plant too?"

"Yeah, we do! It'll be 2500 Ryo for the ten stems and the seeds."

Lee nodded and rummaged around in his pocket for a moment before pulling out all of the money necessary. He was just about to hand it over to Ino when he heard the small bell of the door chiming from behind them. Curious about who else would be out here so early, he turned around to see.

There was a young man standing in the doorway, with dark and heavy circles arohnd piercing blue eyes-it really made Lee wonder if he'd gotten much sleep recently-, and skin almost as white as the calla lilies beside him. His hair was a firey crimson, framing his face perfectly, and just above his left eye was the Japanese kanji for 'love'. Lee could vaguely remember having seen him around the village recently too, and had spoken with him once or twice before while training, though the conversation had never gone further than simple small talk about the weather or how busy it had been that day. He didn't even know his name. Though, if he was being totally honest, Lee could feel his heart skip a beat when he laid eyes on him, even if they'd only had one or two small conversations.

"Hey, Gaara!"

Both Ino and Sakura cheerfully waved towards the red haired young man. He seemed to be slightly caught off by the cheerful individual there at first, his eyes fixed onto him with an almost unnoticeable pink brushing across his cheeks. However he snapped back to it and looked over towards Ino and Sakura just as quickly as he'd entered. 

"Good morning. Have you got the green cybidium orchids I requested yesterday?"

"Yeah! I do, I'll be right back."

Ino rushed into the back of the store and handed Lee the seeds he wanted for the red gladioli. Unfortunately, she'd rushed off to get whatever Gaara wanted so quickly that she hadn't gotten the chance to take the money from Lee yet. This did fortunately give Lee the chance to get acquainted properly with this handsome stranger, though.  
He took a few steps out towards the young man. He was wearing a large red jacket with a grey shirt underneath, and a pair of grey jeans. Strangely, he also wore a large sand-coloured gourd on his back attached with a belt. Lee held his hand out towards him with a warm smile.

"It's nice to finally have the chance to meet you properly! I have not seen you around Konoha before a few days ago, are you by any chance new here?"

"No. I'm just visiting for a while with my siblings, but the plants here are good, so I'd like to bring some home with me."

"Oh! Well, you have certainly chosen a wonderful place to buy your plants from. Ino and Sakura here are wonderful when it comes to helping out with choosing out whatever you need!"

Gaara only nodded in reply, shaking Lee's hand and then lowering it back down to his side. Lee could feel his heart beating out of his chest at this point. Why? What did this stranger do that made him feel so odd- perhaps some sort of jutsu? Of all the people he'd met, never once had he felt such a sudden outburst of energy inside of him before.  
Ino then emerged from the back room holding a large plant pot filled with tall, long stemmed green orchids.

"Here they are! The green cymbidium orchids you needed. They need plenty of sunlight, so make sure to keep them some place warm."

"I don't think that'll be an issue. I live in Suna, after all."

Lee then piped up after hearing how far away this stranger lived.

"Really? All the way in Suna? What on earth are you doing here in Konoha, then?"

"My ridiculous brother decided to drag me off here along with my sister. Apparently he has business here, but I'm suspecting that it may be a relationship that he's been trying to keep secret from us. I keep seeing him wandering around and holding hands with this other guy with a dog and messy hair. What's even more inconvenient is that my sister has also fallen for one of you leaf ninja- I believe her name was Tenten or something like that."

"Well, I suspect that may be Kiba that your brother is hanging around with, and if you'd like I could help your sister talk some more with Tenten! I am her teammate, after all!"

From behind the counter, Sakura and Ino were chuckling together and whispering amongst themselves.

"Your siblings seemed to have taken a liking to the ninja here in Konoha, Gaara. You got anyone you have your eye on too,"

Sakura suggested with a soft laugh.  
Gaara was quite obviously shocked at the comment, his eyes widening as he began stuttering on his words, a faint pink creeping onto his pale face.

"W-what?! No, no, of course not! Not once in my life have I felt love for another- and I highly doubt that will be changed by some leaf ninja from Konoha! You should really stop assuming things.."

Sakura and Ino both smirked and took a quick glance towards one another. They quite obviously weren't convinced- they had noticed the way Gaara's face heated up when he noticed Lee earlier, after all.

"Whatever you say, Gaara,"

Ino added with a small wink, handing over the flowers Gaara had requested. The red haired sand ninja took the money from his back pocket and handed it over to the taller girl.

"Thank you, Ino. And you too, Sakura."

With that, Gaara turned around and began to walk out, stopping just beside the door to turn around and give Lee a soft smile, leaving the dark haired ninja speechless. Since when could someone look so sweet when they smiled?

"Goodbye, Lee. I'll see you around."

He pushed open the door and wandered out, the large pot of flowers in hand. On the other side of the room, the two girls working at the store were excitedly giggling and smiling to each other. Lee waved him goodbye, thinking nothing of it as he turned back to the girls. Then it struck him. Since when had Gaara known his name?

"Wait- how did he know my name?! I don't recall giving him my name.."

"Lee, you idiot! Didn't you notice how he was looking at you! He was totally head over heels for you. God, he even came in yesterday to ask for some flowers and then went on gushing about some, 'strong, handsome ninja wearing a bright green jumpsuit that just fit him so perfectly and beautiful brown eyes that I could've lost myself in, oh and that smile that just shone brighter than the sun itself.' And there's only one ninja in the entire world like that. So, I just told him who you were and he continued to go on and on about you for a good ten minutes!"  
"Yeah! Plus, we both saw the way you just melted as soon as he walked in. Lee, my dear friend, you are so completely oblivious, aren't you? You need to go get him!"

"Me? Could I really be so oblivious to such feelings? I thought- I had never expected for this feeling to strike so suddenly, and for a stranger no less!"

Sakura hurried over to one side of the room and grabbed a single rose, perfectly matching the crimson colour of Gaara's striking hair. Ino quickly took the money that she hadn't taken earlier and the pink-haired girl quickly stuffed the rose into Lee's hand and leaving the ninja completely stunned.

"Here. Go get him, Lee! The rose is on us. He shouldn't be that far away at this point, you go catch up to him and give him this! Oh, and don't forget to come back later to tell us how it goes, 'kay?"

Lee smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Thank you, Ino! Thank you, Sakura! I do have to admit that there had been an unnatural feeling in my chest each time I had saw him. Up until now I had believed it had been the training! I'll be sure to tell you later, goodbye!"

He laughed and spun around on his heels before sprinting out of the small store in a hurry to catch up to Gaara, the two girls yelling from behind him.

"Good luck, Lee!"  
"Yeah! Show him what the handsome devil of the hidden leaf village is made of!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback and comments are always much appreciated!
> 
> I enjoyed writing it, so I might start making more one shots of the sand sibs in Konoha!
> 
> PS. All flowers included here have a meaning!
> 
> <3


End file.
